Cicatriz
by Lady Chernobyl
Summary: [Viñeta] A veces es difícil olvidar. Hiro lo sabe pues no puede quitarse a Obake de la cabeza.


Cicatriz

No era la primera vez que sentía esa opresión en el pecho y aquel vacío invadirlo, apretando su garganta y nublando su vista. Había perdido a su hermano mayor Tadashi en aquella fatídica explosión, pero ahora era a otra persona que extrañaba aunque hubiese atacado a su grupo de amigos y a la ciudad completa con aquel plan que, de forma tozuda, había ayudado sin realmente querer. Suspiró de forma entrecortada al ver aquella lápida con el nombre de Bob Aken frente a él; visitaba el cementerio más que nada por su hermano pero no pudo evitar hacer un desvío y también dejarle flores a quien hubiera sido su maestro ―claro, si hubiese aceptado la propuesta y se hubiera convertido en una especie de '_sidekick_' para un villano, como lo hubiera puesto Fred.

—¿Por qué? ―soltó el menor colocando una mano sobre las letras escritas en piedra ―. También tenías mucho potencial, Obake. Digo, Bob. ¿Por qué gastarlo en destruir a gente inocente? ―preguntó en voz alta. Sonrió con un poco de sorpresa al escucharse como Tadashi. Le hubiera gustado retroceder en el tiempo, pero era imposible. Y no, no construiría una máquina que lograra ese propósito. Bastante había hecho con su gran metida de pata respecto al amplificador de energía.

Sin embargo, Baymax le había mostrado unas grabaciones que había hecho de los últimos momentos de Obake antes que el techo colapsara sobre él. Dolía. Así como se había quedado viendo los vídeos de su hermano anteriormente, Hiro repitió el metraje de vigilancia intentando comprender al mayor. No podía.

Pasaron meses después del suceso, pero el adolescente todavía pensaba en ello. Incluso cuando estaba junto al grupo disfrutando de la comida de su tía Cass o bien mientras estaban en alguna misión ―porque siempre había criminales que detener o salvar a Krei de alguna estupidez ―, y especialmente cuando estaba estudiando, Obake acudía a su mente. De la tristeza pasó a la incomodidad y de ésta al fastidio. Tanto se notó, que un día Karmi se sentó con él a la hora de almuerzo. Hiro soltó el aire con pesadumbre y continuó comiendo a pesar de la presencia de su compañera.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó la chica haciendo a un lado la bandeja. Hamada no parecía contento con ese gesto.

—Nada —recalcó y movió el plato hacia él para seguir con lo suyo. Karmi insistió y colocó una mano sobre su comida para evitarle el paso —, ¡Karmi, basta!

—¡Estoy preocupada! —confesó la morena y el otro calló al ver la congoja en su rostro —. No has sido el mismo desde…

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Karmi —dijo Hiro intentando encontrar la paciencia en algún lado —. No quiero hablar de ello. Ni siquiera yo sé qué me pasa con exactitud. Además, ¿no deberías de estar escribiendo fanfics del Capitán Cutie y tú en vez de molestarme?

—¡Eres un idiota, Hamada! —rugió hecha un tomate por lo roja que se había puesto y salió rauda del casino, escuchando algunos reírse por aquel comentario.

Luego de una jornada completa en el instituto de tecnología de San Fransokyo, Hiro decidió caminar por las calles a solas; evitó las llamadas de sus amigos y su tía al menos por un par de horas. Necesitaba despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos, esa culpa y los pensamientos oscuros que surgían gracias a ello. Siempre que pasaba un momento duro, recordaba que las peleas con robots le ayudaban a distraerse, pero ya había pasado muchos problemas con ello como para volver por tercera vez. Compró una soda y la bebió durante su improvisado paseo cuando creyó ver dos sombras en un callejón que intercambiaban un diálogo que Hiro no alcanzó a captar. Cuando una de las figuras se giró a verlo y vio el resplandor púrpura en su lado izquierdo, Hiro corrió sin pensarlo dos veces en su dirección. No había nadie más en San Fransokyo —o en el mundo —que tuviera esa marca tan distintiva. Ambas figuras desaparecieron en diferentes direcciones, pero el adolescente siguió a quien juraba que debía ser Obake. ¡Sobrevivió! ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Qué importaba, no se detuvo en aquella loca carrera hasta hallarlo.

Llegó a un edificio abandonado, pero no encontró rastro de Obake. Buscó, buscó y buscó en los diferentes pisos, pero no halló a nadie, ni siquiera una trampa —que era lo que se podía esperar en esos casos. Bajó con tranquilidad por las escaleras que amenazaban con destartalarse por el óxido cuando escuchó unos murmullos venir de la planta baja. Aceleró el paso y cuando saltó para aterrizar en el suelo, parte de la escalera se derrumbó.

—_Ups_.

—¿No deberías estar con tu amigo robot, niño? —la voz, familiar, alertó al menor.

—¡Momakase! —llamó Hiro, desafiante. Ella salió de su escondite con lo que parecía ser una máscara partida a la mitad que brillaba igual que la piel de Obake. Demonios, lo habían engañado —, ¿dónde está Obake?

—Hecho un cadáver en el fondo del mar, ¿no lo recuerdas? —azuzó la mujer, cosa que encabronó al menor —, ¿por qué tanto interés en los muertos, niño? Tal vez te recuerde a alguien importante…

Hamada enloqueció. Se abalanzó contra ella, incluso si no tenía la ayuda de Baymax, de Big Hero 6 o su traje. Momakase rió, burlesca y le lanzó uno de sus cuchillos de grafeno, dejándolo ensartado en la pared por unos segundos, luego ella misma lo dejó colgado estrangulándolo por el cuello. Hiro pataleó y jadeó en busca de aire.

—Tus amigos me derrotaron y humillaron. Van a pagar. Nadie puede encerrarme dos veces en prisión, no lo permitiré. Soy la mejor, incluso mejor criminal que Obake —se pavoneó la ninja y le hizo un corte superficial a Hiro en la mejilla. Éste se quejó en un dolor agudo temiendo que esa poderosa arma no sólo cortara su carne, sino también su cráneo. Por fortuna, aquello no pasó —. Concéntrate en los vivos, Hiro Hamada. A ellos debes temerles más.

Tardó en llegar a casa. Decidió pasar al hospital para tratarse aquella herida y cuando puso pie en la cafetería de la tía Cass, ella saltó preocupada y lo abrazó con sobreprotección, amor y llenándolo de preguntas, especialmente por aquel parche en su mejilla izquierda.

—No pasa nada. Lo prometo, tía Cass —susurró el adolescente.

—¿Cómo que nada, Hiro? ¡Mírate! —lo llenó de besos y acarició su rostro —. Ten más cuidado. Es muy tarde.

—_Hola Hiro_ —bajó Baymax de la habitación del muchacho —_Mi análisis indica rastros de grafeno en tu epidermis._

—¡Y gracias, tía, por toda la preocupación! Me llevo las donas al cuarto —dijo robándose un platillo que estaba servido —. Ven conmigo, Baymax.

Una vez arriba, Hiro observó la herida en su mejilla que pronto se convertiría en una cicatriz. De haber pillado a Momakase de mal humor, podría haberlo rebanado como sushi. Rayos. Todavía le faltaba mucho que aprender y no tomar tantos riesgos. Por el momento, suponía que Obake seguía muerto al igual que Tadashi. Conversaría sobre el tema con Granville cuando pudiera.

Dolería por un buen tiempo, pero sabría sobrellevarlo.


End file.
